Why would you do it?
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: Sandy cheating on Soda, nuff said actually we dont really have a summery, there are parts in here that have to do with sexual situations so if you dont like that dont read that part, its a short part, anyway please review


Ok this is Aaliyah-Charity and SodasGurl and Rockelle working together on a new lemon, that could be a bad thing.... sorry we got bored Hehe anyway hope you enjoy. Oh and the Sandy/Buck thing was Rina's fucked up idea once again  
  
  
  
"Bye, baby!" Soda said goodbye to his girlfriend, Sandy. She told him she was going to a party, but Soda couldn't go because he had work.  
  
Sandy waved goodbye and walked back towards her house to get ready for the party and to get her car. When Sandy was dressed she went out to her car and drove to bucks where the party was.  
  
She got out of the car and went into the house. Guys surrounded her. She was wearing her shortest black mini skirt and her favorite halter-top  
  
"Hey guys." Sandy said happily loving all the attention she was getting from almost every guy in the place. including the host, Buck  
  
"Hey, Baby. Glad you could make it," Buck said.  
  
Sandy smiled happily at the site of Buck and ran to him  
  
"Hey Buck, long time no see." She said smiling as she threw her arms around his neck  
  
"You can say that again." He leaned in and kissed her lips.  
  
"So where's your boy toy?" Buck asked leading Sandy away from the crowd.  
  
Sandy laughed. "Oh, him? He's still at work."  
  
Buck grinned and spun her around so her body was pressed against his. "Good, more time for us." I said grinning as he leaned down to kiss her again  
  
"Buck, is your bedroom in use?" Sandy whispered.  
  
"Not yet," Buck said with a grin.  
  
"Well why don't we go and put it to good use." Sandy said smiling innocently as bucks grin grew wider.  
  
"You got it baby." he replied leading her upstairs.  
  
Once upstairs Sandy smiled Seductively at Buck as she locked the door and made her way towards him, she ran her hands up his chest slowly and started unbuttoning his shirt as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I like the way you think," Buck whispered as he slid the halter top off of her.  
  
Sandy laughed softly as she removed his shirt and pushed him back on the bed straddling his hips.  
  
"Good, cause I'm thinking we're gonna have fun."  
  
"Way ahead of you," Buck said  
  
Sandy laughed again and leaned down to kiss Buck as his hands fumbled with the strap of her bra. After a couple moments of confusion, it finally unhooked and Buck took it off.  
  
Sandy grinned and sat up pushing her hair out of her face before getting off Buck and stood in front of him unbuttoning his jeans  
  
Buck softly kissed her neck as Sandy slid his jeans off and tossed them to the floor with their shirts  
  
Buck only had his boxers left and Sandy was in her mini skirt. That didn't last long however because Buck made sure it ended up with the pile of clothes by the bed a few minutes later.  
  
Buck stood and removed his boxers before laying Sandy back on the bed and climbing in next to her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to baby?"  
  
Sandy kissed his lips.  
  
"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked.  
  
"You'd better," she said softly with a grin.  
  
Buck smiled in acceptance as he lowered his Body to meet hers pausing to make sure she was ok before continuing  
  
"Don't stop, Buck," Sandy said.  
  
"Just makin sure baby." Buck replied as he began to thrust his hips into hers.  
  
Sandy moaned her approval. Buck had picked up his speed as Sandy continued moaning, Oblivious to the fact that someone had gotten the door open.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Dallas yelled.  
  
Buck and Sandy stopped and looked at Dallas. "You're a smart one, Dally. Put two and two together," Buck said.  
  
"Sandy how the fuck could you? And you buck? You knew she was with Soda why would you fuck someone if you knew that had a boyfriend?"  
  
"Maybe Soda just doesn't do it for her."  
  
"You bastard. How long has this been going on behind Sodas back?"  
  
"Hey, leave Buck alone," Sandy, said. "I think this is none of your business Dallas. Go find that whore of yours and leave us alone."  
  
"The only whore around here I see Sandy is you."  
  
"Oh shut up, Dally," Sandy said, not even hiding her body, "You're just jealous because you can't have me."  
  
"Sandy I wouldn't want you, I don't want any girl that's going out with my friends."  
  
"Yeah?" Sandy asked, "Well, this better not be going around, Dallas Winston!"  
  
"No I think Soda has a right to know what's going on here so he can find someone better than you."  
  
"Well aren't you the little Boy Scout?" Buck said.  
  
"Better than me?" Sandy asked laughing, "Like who?"  
  
"Sandy anyone's better than you, Soda needs someone he can trust not a skanky whore like you."  
  
"Uh!" Sandy yelled, offended.  
  
"Baby, ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"Yeah, just because all he can have is prostitutes," Sandy agreed.  
  
"You know what Sandy? Your not worth arguing with, I'm going to the DX." Dally said turning to leave  
  
"Buck, go beat him up!" Sandy yelled.  
  
"Or he can not." everyone turned to see Rina, Dallys sister standing there with some of her friends staring at Sandy and Buck in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Sandy asked, still standing there naked, "You expect me to be with goodie-goodie without getting my fill?"  
  
"Sandy if you want to go off and fuck someone else then you should break things off with Soda first, stop leading him on then cheating on him."  
  
"Ugh," Sandy said, "What would YOU know?"  
  
"I know that when you care about someone you don't want to se them with someone else,"  
  
"Well, I guess we're just different," Sandy sneered, "C'mon, Buck, let's go somewhere else."  
  
"Speaking of seeing someone, I would really rather not see you naked if you don't mind."  
  
"Why, jealous?" Sandy asked like a true ass-hole  
  
"Why would I be jealous of some flat chested bimbo?"  
  
"Because I have the best-and you're stuck in the ground," Sandy said, thinking she said something smart.  
  
"Was that supposed to make sense Sandy? And if your referring to Buck as being the best you might want to look again,"  
  
"Yeah? Well, it's better than you can get," Sandy said to Rina.  
  
"You know if I cant get Better than Buck then that's pretty sad, luckily I can get better than Buck thank you."  
  
"Yeah, right," Sandy said, "C'mon, Buck, let's go finish what we've been doing."  
  
"I think the mood is gone, Baby."  
  
"Yea looking at you too I wouldn't be in the mood either,  
  
"It's all your fault!" Sandy yelled at the other people.  
  
"I'm outta here anyone want to go with me to the DX?"  
  
"Besides, Soda won't even go down on me unless we get married so of course I'm gonna go behind his back!" Sandy yelled after them.  
  
Rina stopped and turned around to glare at sandy. "Yea that's because Soda actually has class and knows how to respect a girl."  
  
"He's just a wimp!" she yelled at her.  
  
"He's a great guy who you just lost if I have anything to do with it."  
  
"He's not going to do that!" she giggled, "He's too attached."  
  
"We'll see." Rina said walking away  
  
"Bitch," Sandy said after her.  
  
"Whore" Rina yelled back  
  
"I'm no whore, freak," Sandy said.  
  
"Whatever you say Sandy."  
  
"God! Now I have find a new guy to fuck since Buck doesn't want to anymore!" she pouted.  
  
*DX*  
  
They all got to the DX to Fine Steve working on a car with Christina leaning against the car watching while Soda was inside helping someone.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Soda said happily as he went over to them  
  
"Did you guys go to Buck's party and see Sandy?"  
  
"Yea we went to Bucks...."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't go-but I hope Sandy had fun," Soda said.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she had fun." Rina replied bitterly  
  
"What's wrong, Rina?" he asked, still smiling, "You should be happy!"  
  
Rina looked up and Dally nodded at her as she sighed softly. "Soda can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course!" he said, "Might as well pass the time until Sandy gets back."  
  
"Lets go inside and talk alone," I said leading him inside. "Soda I don't think Sandy will be coming back anytime soon."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yea she's just fine......Oh god this is hard......"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well Dally found Sandy at the party in one of the bedrooms......"  
  
"Was she passed out? I know she drinks a little, but is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"She was in there with Buck." Rina replied quietly  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Soda asked.  
  
"She was in there with Buck and they were........well I'm sure you can figure it out from there."  
  
"But....she didn't....did she?" Soda asked, tears forming in his eyes  
  
"Yea she did, Soda I'm so sorry."  
  
Soda looked at her, his eyes wide, as he slid on the floor in disbelief.  
  
Rina sat next to Soda, "Soda I'm sorry, but you had to know we couldn't just let her keep doing this to you."  
  
"You mean....she's done this before?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know if she has or not but she didn't seem too ashamed of it," Soda started breathing heavily, as he started shaking  
  
"Soda are you ok? Just calm down everything's gonna be ok."  
  
"No it's not!" Soda cried, "I love her, why doesn't she love me?"  
  
"I don't know Soda, I thought she did but I was wrong too, I'm sorry this had to happen to you I really am." The little bell above the door rang and Rockelle, Soda's younger sister, came in.  
  
Outside, Christina turned to peer inside the store and saw Soda close to hyperventilating, "Steve," she said, "I think you should go inside."  
  
"Soda what's wrong?" She asked, running to his side.  
  
"NO! You're lying! Sandy's too sweet to do that!" Soda yelled, knowing it was true.  
  
"What did Sandy do?"  
  
"She was with buck at the party......"  
  
"That fucking whore!" Rockelle yelled, outraged.  
  
"How could she do that? I'll kill her!"  
  
"She's NOT A WHORE!" Soda yelled, crying.  
  
"Soda, Rina wouldn't lie about this okay?"  
  
"Why?" he asked to the floor.  
  
"Soda, it'll be okay. Sandy doesn't deserve you anyway."  
  
"Yes she does!" he yelled, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve her!"  
  
"Soda I hate to say this but Sandy is one of those people who is just in a relationship for sex, and since she couldn't with you she turned to someone else." Rina explained  
  
"Hey, Soda-what's going on?" Steve asked as he came in the store  
  
"That whore Sandy was fucking with Buck," Rockelle said  
  
"But....but....she's perfect," he cried, "Why....." Steve started cussing under his breath.  
  
"Soda honey I told you why."  
  
"I....I know," he said, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Soda its not good for you to be alone when your upset like this."  
  
"Soda..." Rocky sighed. "Want a cigarette?"  
  
"Just PLEASE leave me alone!" Soda cried, hiding his face  
  
"Soda please just talk to us we all want to try to help."  
  
"I don't need your help-I need Sandy!" he said.  
  
"Soda sandy isn't coming here."  
  
"Where is she?" he asked from under his knees  
  
"Shes still at Bucks."  
  
"I have to go," he cried and went out of the store.  
  
"Shit," Rocky said. "I'm going too. I'll 'talk' to Sandy after Soda does."  
  
"SODA!" Steve ran after his best friend. Rina and rocky got up and followed after Soda as well  
  
Soda got to Buck's house in no time as he busted in there. Steve, Rocky and Rina caught up to Soda as he went inside and grabbed his arm. "Soda don't you need to calm down first."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" Soda yelled.  
  
"Ok Soda don't calm down at least hear us out ok?"  
  
"What's there to hear? You already said she was having sex with Buck!"  
  
"Soda she's not worth it, you can do so much better than her. Why don't we all go somewhere else to talk about it."  
  
Soda took in a shaky breath. "Fine."  
  
They all left to go to the park, once there Soda was in tears again, Rocky sat next to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"Soda its gonna be ok, you can do better than Sandy I know you can, you deserve someone who's not gonna cheat on you like she did."  
  
"And if she's gonna run around, she doesn't deserve a great guy like you," Rocky said.  
  
"Soda listen to them, they know what they're talkin about.......for once." Steve said sitting across from Soda while Rocky and Rina sat on either side.  
  
"Yeah....Hey!" Rocky said  
  
"Soda its gonna be ok buddy, come on you got 2 girls right here that care more for you than Sandy ever did." Steve added trying to cover up his comment.  
  
"Yeah. Steve's right," Rina said  
  
"Yea but, its just not the same, Rocky's my sister and Rina's a friend, its not the same as Sandy." Soda said still crying softly  
  
"Forget her. She's not worth crying over if she hurt you like this," Rocky said. She had seen the look on Rina's face after Soda's last statement. She kinda winced, like it hurt to hear him say that.  
  
"but I loved her and I thought she loved me too,"  
  
"Shhh. I know you loved her but, Soda, you gotta cheer up. It'll get better."  
  
"How? It cant get better, all the girls would be at the DX everyday but none of them stood out like Sandy did."  
  
"Soda, please. It's killing me to see you like this, bro. Trust me; it will get better."  
  
"Its not gonna get better Rocky." Soda yelled in frustration  
  
"Yes it will. You're usually the optimist here. Try to find the good, please. I cant stand to see you in pain anymore."  
  
"There is no good, the only girl I wanted cheated on me, there's no good in that."  
  
Rocky looked over at Rina and noticed the hurt in her eyes. 'Oh she better not run,' Rocky thought to herself. As if on cue Rina stood and ran towards Bucks close to tears.  
  
"Damnit!" Rocky said. "Steve, talk some sense into him will ya? I gotta go after Rina."  
  
"Why do you have to go after Rina? She probably went to get Sandy or something."  
  
"I can't explain right now, Steve. Take care of Soda, please." Steve looked at her confused but nodded as she ran off the direction Rina had gone  
  
"Rina, wait!" Rocky yelled. Rina stopped and turned to face Rocky  
  
"What is it Rocky?"  
  
"If you're going to kick Sandy's ass I'm helping."  
  
"How did you know that's where I was going?"  
  
"Lets just say I can read minds. No one hurts my brothers and gets away with it."  
  
Rina smiled and nodded "Ok lets go Find Sandy." Rocky and Rina finally made it to Bucks to hunt Sandy down  
  
"Rocky wait....I cant do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Soda would be mad, I mean I want to kill Sandy for doing this to him but I wouldn't be able to stand Soda being mad at me like that even tho I am 'just a friend'"  
  
Rocky sighed. "Rina, he only thought of you as a friend because of Sandy. Now that Sandy is most likely out of the picture, you get a chance to win him over."  
  
"He doesn't want anyone but Sandy you heard him, I just cant hurt her because he'll hate me."  
  
"Am I gonna be the optimist for you both today? Everything is gonna turn out okay. Trust me."  
  
"I usually do trust you Rocky but I cant if we're gonna hurt Sandy, why don't we just try talking to her then see what happens? if SHE starts the fight then we can fight back."  
  
"Okay. It'll kill not being able to swing punches first but I'll try it your way."  
  
"Thank you Rocky," Rina said as they went inside only to find Sandy hanging all over some random guy in the living room  
  
Rocky's hands turned into fists. "That bitch," she muttered. "My way, remember?" Rina said. Rocky nodded as they made their was towards Sandy  
  
"Hey, Sandy," Rocky said.  
  
"What do you want?" Sandy asked annoyed that Rocky had taken her attention away from the guy  
  
"We need to have a little chat."  
  
"I'm busy right now just go away."  
  
"Well that's too bad. We have to talk. Now. He'll be here when you come back; wont you, Max?" He nodded. "See?"  
  
"Fine but you better make it quick, I'll be right back." She said giving Max a kiss before following Rocky and Rina outside.  
  
"Why the hell would you do this to Soda, you bitch?" Rina turned around and yelled in tears  
  
"Oh, please! He's the fucking poster child for the guy parents would love. I want a bad boy who'll give me what I want."  
  
"You fucking bitch he would have given you the world and you still wouldn't care."  
  
"You have no idea how much he loves you!" Rocky yelled. "But you're too much of a bitch to understand that aren't you?"  
  
"Stop calling me a bitch already." Sandy whined  
  
"My God, you're so pathetic! I don't know what Soda saw in a ho like you!"  
  
"Because he's a pathetic fool who I made think I loved him and he was stupid enough to actually fall in love with me." Rina's face turned red with anger as she reached back and slapped Sandy as hard as she could.  
  
"You whore." Rina hissed  
  
"You bitch!" Sandy yelled and slapped Rina back.  
  
"Damn you." Rina yelled tackling Sandy to the ground  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Rocky said, getting in on the action.  
  
Rina stepped back and pulled Rocky with her as Sandy lay on the ground with a black eye and other various bruises and cuts all over her.  
  
"Come on Rocky lets get out of here."  
  
"You don't gotta tell me twice."  
  
They got back to the Park to Find Soda and Steve were still there.  
  
"Hey, Soda. How ya feeling now?" Rocky asked.  
  
"I still feel awful, where did you guys go?"  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"If you just went for a walk why did you have to leave so quickly?"  
  
"Okay we had a few words with Sandy but that's it."  
  
"What kind of words?"  
  
"Um...'hi, how're you? why'd you cheat on my brother?' "  
  
"Rocky I know you better than that what else happened?"  
  
"Soda, can we talk about this later? At home?"  
  
"No I want to know what you did to my girfriend."  
  
"Uh, Soda," Steve started, "I think you mean EX-girlfriend."  
  
"We got in a fight." Rina said quietly,  
  
"A fight?" Soda said, starting to spaz out, "Why?"  
  
"Soda you should have heard what she said about you I just couldn't take it anymore and I slapped her."  
  
"What did she say?!" he asked anxiously.  
  
"She said you were a fool, and stupid for ever thinking she was in love with you."  
  
"Soda, we were just sticking up for you," Roxy said.  
  
"No," he said, "I....why....why did she....why?!" He ran off again  
  
"Damnit," Rocky muttered. "SODA!!!!!"  
  
Rina pushed past Rocky and grabbed Sodas arm turning him around "Soda don't do this please."  
  
Soda pulled away and ran as fast as he could to his house, hoping Darry would be there for some reason.  
  
Soda went running in the house and fell onto the couch.  
  
"Soda?" Darry asked, coming from the kitchen, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Sandy....she....she cheated on me with Buck!" Soda cried into the couch  
  
"What? how do you know she did?"  
  
"Rina and they saw them at Buck's house!" he said, his voice muffled.  
  
"Soda stop crying everything's gonna be ok eventually you know it will be just stop crying buddy."  
  
"No! It won't Darry! I love Sandy!" he cried.  
  
"I know, but I love her and she doesn't....she doesn't.....she....she doesn't," Soda struggled to get out the words and gave up and sobbed.  
  
"Soda buddy its gonna be ok I promise."  
  
"How do you know? Nothing ever comes out right for me!" he cried, his face still smushed into the couch.  
  
"Soda Darry's right everything's gonna be ok, and things will get better." They both turned to See Rina standing in the doorway, she had followed Soda back.  
  
"No it won't!" Soda said, not looking up.  
  
"Soda listen to me, everything will be fine I promise, you already have someone who loves you just as much as you loved Sandy."  
  
"No, you're wrong-nobody loves me!" he cried, "I can't....nobody....please....just....," he didn't finish as he ran into his room, and slammed the door.  
  
Soda stop running please." Rina said following to the door.  
  
"Soda someone does love you but your too busy thinking about Sandy that you don't see it."  
  
"Because she was the one that did love me!" he cried, his back to the door.  
  
"Damnit Soda listen to me it wasn't Sandy it was me."  
  
"What? I don't understand!" he said, rubbing his head in his hands  
  
"Soda I love you, ME not sandy, that's why I hit her, because I love you too much to see you hurt like that."  
  
"Rina," he said softly, "I don't want your pity!"  
  
"Soda its not pity its love, ask anyone they all know, I couldn't tell you because of Sandy"  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you feel sorry for me?" he asked, still sobbing his head off  
  
"Soda you know me I would never tell I guy I love him just because I fell sorry for him, I wouldn't say it unless I meant it."  
  
"But....but why would you love me?" he asked.  
  
"Soda why don't you let me in first and we can talk about it."  
  
"Fine," he said, "But we have to be quiet-Pony's asleep."  
  
"Then why don't we go out on the porch or something so we can talk then?" I asked opening the door slowly.  
  
"No! Not outside!" he said, and opened the door.  
  
"Why not outside? like on the back porch away from everyone?"  
  
"Fine," he said, and grabbed her arm and quickly went outside to the back porch  
  
"Soda you want to know why I love you? because your not like other guys, your deep Soda, you care about the person your involved with, and not just their body like Sandy was, your one of the few guys that actually cares about what's on the inside, sis that make sense?"  
  
He hid his face again as he said, "I....I don't know."  
  
"Soda its simple, I love you, Truly love you, I have since I met you."  
  
"I....I didn't know," he said softly as he continues to sob.  
  
"Soda I'm not trying to make you love me back, especially since you said that I was 'just a friend' I just want you to know that I love you even if Sandy doesn't, even if the whole world were to turn its back on you I would still be here."  
  
"Is....is that a promise?" he asked.  
  
"Yea its a promise, and you know I would never break a promise." Rina said touching his cheek gently  
  
"I....I don't know what to do anymore," he said, as his tears fell.  
  
"I don't know either Soda, I wish I did and I wish I could make this easier on you."  
  
Soda cried into Rina's shoulder as he put his arms around her and sobbed.  
  
Rina froze slightly before wrapping her arms back around soda and hugging him close while he cried.  
  
"Shhh Soda everything's gonna be ok, I promise."  
  
"Why doesn't Sandy care about me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I wish I knew Soda, but I don't know why." He just continued to sob into her shoulder, not saying anything Rina sat there and stroked his hair as he cried.  
  
"Soda I'm sorry about Sandy earlier......she just made me so mad saying all that about you." He started to cry harder as he limply sat there in her arms  
  
"Soda honey please stop crying, I hate seeing you so upset, Rocky hates seeing you this upset, we all do."  
  
"I can't help it," he said, "I never felt so horrible in my life."  
  
"I know Soda, and I never felt so horrible hearing.........seeing you this upset." Rina said quickly changing her mind about what to say.  
  
"I feel like I'm worthless, and I am," he said, as he blew his nose on his sleeve  
  
"Soda your not worthless don't ever tell yourself you are." Rina said cupping his face in her hands gently  
  
"Then....why do I feel like I am?" he asked, looking down.  
  
"because your letting Sandy get to you and your letting yourself think that you are, Soda trust me your the most amazing person I know and your far from worthless."  
  
He finally looked at her, and said through his tear-streaked face, "You....you sure?"  
  
"the only time I've been more sure is when I was sure what I felt for you was love."  
  
"When was that?" he asked, trying to stop crying, but failing.  
  
"When I first met you." Rina replied smiling  
  
"That was a long time ago," he smiled through his tears.  
  
"Yea it was a long time ago, it was love at first site for me."  
  
"That's what all the girls at the DX say," he half-joked.  
  
"Yea well I'm not those girls, I'm me, and I really did fall in love at first site and as time went by my feelings just grew stronger." Rina replied smiling again  
  
"Yes, and that's what," he first joked but suddenly remembered, "That's what Sandy said!" And again he violently started miserably crying  
  
"Soda honey don't I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry please you had stopped thinking about her and you were happy again please Soda don't cry." Rina said holding him in her arms again  
  
Soda just cried in her shoulder, but as the minutes passed, he got too exhausted and fell asleep in her arms.  
  
Rina smiled and shifted so she was leaning against the house while soda slept against her shoulder, she didn't even bother trying to get him in the house, luckily it was a nice enough day outside to just stay there,  
  
"Well," Rockelle said to everyone, "Let's go home and see if Soda came back."  
  
"Yea good idea, lets go." Steve replied following her back to the Curtis house  
  
Darry was in the living room thinking, when they came in  
  
"Hey Darry, did Soda come back by here? Rocky asked.  
  
"Yeah, he did-he's on the back porch with Rina," he said, "At first he was in his room, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, and luckily Pony is a heavy sleeper and Rina's convincing."  
  
"Well do you know what happened when they went out on the porch? like do you know what they talked about? and what do you mean she's convincing how did she get him out of his room?"  
  
"I don't know, she just did," he said, "Go find out for yourself."  
  
Rina looked up as Rocky came outside, Soda had moved so he was laying down with his head in her lap,  
  
"Gosh-he looks like shit," Steve commented from behind Rocky, "Is he okay?"  
  
"Steve that was mean, but yea, I think hes gonna be ok, he cried himself to sleep."  
  
"Well, I know he only looks that way because of that whore," he apologized.  
  
"Should we get him back in the house?" Rocky asked.  
  
"If you want to try, we've already been out here for almost an hour like this, so my legs are starting to fall asleep."  
  
"Alright, then," Rocky said, "Steve, c'mon, help me get Soda up." Steve got Soda up and him and Rocky both draped one of sodas arms over their shoulder to carry him inside.  
  
"Can you get up, Rina?" Rocky asked her friend.  
  
"Yea I'll be able to in a minute after I get the feeling back in my legs." Rina replied grinning  
  
They grinned back at her and dragged Soda inside. Rina pulled herself back up and followed them to his room as they put him in bed next to Pony and covered him up.  
  
"Gosh-Pony really IS a heavy sleeper!" Rocky commented.  
  
"Yea he is, Soda was in here crying and he never woke up."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone with Soda," Rocky said to Rina, "C'mon Steve."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone with Soda," Rocky said to Rina, "C'mon Steve."  
  
Rina smiled as they left before going in and sitting next to Sodas bed taking his hand laying her head on the pillow next to his and falling asleep as well  
  
"Bye," Steve said to Darry and Rocky, and headed home, hoping his dad would be out  
  
Steve walked in to his empty house and went to his room and shut it. He paused a second then went to the phone to call Christina, who had gone home earlier.  
  
"Hello Christina?" Steve asked as someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, "Hi! Are you doing alright?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine baby, what about you?"  
  
"Well, other than my little sister is getting screwed in MY bed, and my mom's bitching at my dad, I'm fine," she said tiredly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby, you know if you want to get away you can come over here."  
  
"Naw, I'm fine," she said, "Brittany (her older sister) might come home and I'll have to be there to make sure my mom doesn't kill her."  
  
"Why would she want to kill her now?"  
  
"I don't know, some kind of mutual hatred they've always had," she answered, and fingered her straight hair.  
  
"Yea, well I hope thing go better for you tonight,"  
  
"Me too. So was Soda alright? He looked really bad in pain," Christina asked, changing the subject as her mom threw a dish at her dad.  
  
"Yea I think he's gonna be ok, Rina got him to finally stop thinking and to go to sleep so I think after a little rest he'll be fine, maybe still hurt about Sandy but not as bad as earlier."  
  
"Oh....the bit about Sandy, I'm sorry," she said sadly, not noticing her mom was behind her.  
  
"What is wrong with you, you stupid bitch?" she yelled at her as she threw something at her head. The phone disconnected....  
  
  
  
well I say that's a good place to stop...finally, sorry about the length, we couldn't figure out where to end. Anyway please review if you liked it, and if you didn't them oh well we tried. 


End file.
